


Contract

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, C137cest, Incest, It's not holy, M/M, Original work not by me, Rape, Rickorty, Sex Talk, Top Rick, Underage Sex, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A dimension where Morty is an orphan adopted by the church and met Rick (who is an unholy demon) by pure accident.





	Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [瑞莫H-交易](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/333916) by @mo-imp on Tumblr. 



> (Original work by @mo-imp on [Tumblr](https://mo-imp.tumblr.com/))

_*Grab your cross, hold your bible, say your prayers and drink your holy water, it's sinning time.*_

_Okay look, if you're easily offended by some Christian religion stuff, I recommend you click out. I'm not sure if y'all will be offended but I'll just put this here for purposes. If you're okay with it, hop on the sin train and enjoy!_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morty is a mere child who is one of the many orphans that are adopted by the church. Although the church are supposed to be filled with kindness and such, he was treated differently by the nuns because of his clumsy behavior, he was always the one to be scolded by them, not mentioning other kids took him as a joke, bullying him for fun. Nobody wanted to play with the boy who was tagged as a ‘Fool’. Because of this, Morty always stood under the big tree beside the church, alone, watching others played happily with each other from afar. The young child felt complicated… Loneliness, helplessness, anger, envious, all of them mixing up together. He couldn’t understand the reason why nobody wanted him, including his parents whom he never met.

The lonesome Morty had no other choice but to hide himself in the basement’s library under the church, a place where almost no one visits. The youngster doesn’t need to endure the mocks from other people down there, there’s only treasured books from the past since the church was built surrounding him and nothing more.

‘I don’t even like reading.’ Morty thought while standing up on his toes, trying to reach any book he could on the tall shelf. However, a thick book fell on his skull when he moved a pile of them, causing him to fall backwards.

“Ouch…!” Morty rubbed his seemingly swollen forehead and bite back his tears, picking up the book that hit his head. The book looked undoubtedly aged, maybe about decades old, it emits a special leathery smell which it should have and the dark cover of the book was engraved with symbols he didn’t understand.

“Wh-What… is this?” The young lad caress the symbols gently, trailing the bumps of it warily. His fingers danced on the piece of leather that acts as a seal to keep the book shut, occasionally picking on it.

Without any warning, the sound of the fragile leather seal snapping apart is heard. Morty threw the book on the floor out of shock when it flip open automatically and shut it close within seconds. The symbols on the cover began to glow and ignite, finally consuming the whole book with a sudden fire that rose up higher than Morty himself. An elderly stepped out gracefully from the flame as it slowly die down after his whole figure walked out.

The youngster leaned his back on the bookshelf while staring at the old man wide-eyed. He wore a simple black robe, his messy hair sticking out in various direction. He stretched his neck and groaned as if he had not moved for centuries, thus shifting his glance to Morty.

“Are you the one who freed me?” The old man spoke with his low and raspy voice and looked at his target with heavy-lidded eyes, his black pupil pierced through Morty’s, as if he’s staring directly into his soul.

“Who-Who are you…?” Morty stuttered and gulped down the saliva produced out from his anxiety and fear. His tiny hands clutched the hem of his shirt tightly while his shoe heel was rubbing against the side of the bookshelf.

“Rick, that’s my name.” The man smirked and continue his sentence with a mocking tone. “But others prefer to call me ‘demon’ or ‘devil’ or whatever the puck that relates with those things, with an addition of annoying screams.”

“W-Well, are you?” The youngster tilted his head, face hanging a terrified expression.

“What d’you think?” Rick raised one side of his unibrow and walk towards him, shortening the distance between them. He then placed both his palms on the bookshelf, trapping the boy in his long arms.

“I-I don’t… I d-don’t know…” Morty sputtered, his face flushed with heat, uneasy with the old man’s closeness.

“Well, I _do_ know… Something else.” Rick said with a smug face, his eyes twinkles with relish and interest. “If you’re willing to pay a price, I can grant you a wish.”

“A wish…? A-Anything?” The youth widen his eyes, “What’s the price? D-Do you want m-m-my soul?” He bit his lower lip lightly, mind filled with the scenes of the stories he had read.

“Ah no no no… Nothing much, what d’you think?” Rick snapped his fingers and a piece of parchment carved with similar symbols on the cover of the book appeared out of thin air. “Sign here.” Thus passing him a black quill pen.

“I wish… For someone to stay by my side.” Morty stared at the paper, mumbling silently to himself. His tone was filled with loneliness, but a strand of hope could be heard when he lifted his hand up and sign his name on the blank space.

“Morty, huh? Nice name.” Rick licked his lips as he watched the boy sign their contract. He then carry the child in his arms and threw him onto a bed, which he had no idea when it existed.

“Huh…? Wh-Wh-” Morty fixed his eyes on the demon with a confused gaze, obviously ignorant about his situation right now.

“I’ll grant your wish, but I’m gonna claim my price first, and it’s…” Rick paused dramatically and stare at the dumb boy, continuing with a smirk. “ _Your virginity._ ”

“ **WHAT?!!!?!** ” His eyes popped out as he yelled with his shrill voice. Before he could scramble away, Rick pinned him against the mattress while he tried to push him away by pushing his chest.

Of course, that wimpy strength couldn’t even move him for an inch. Rick ignored his struggle and cut his calls for help off with his lips. He ran his spidery fingers along his thin figure, even beginning to take off his white shirt. He who is bare from waist up continue to lost his short pants after, finally turned naked when his undergarments were stripped off completely, but he still get to keep his shoes and socks on. His slender legs were then parted forcefully, putting up a shameful position for the elderly.

“N-No… Don’t…!” Morty pleaded with watering eyes, his quivering lips red from Rick’s kiss and licks. Hell knows this sight of him turned Rick on way more. His finger began to snake down to his balls and began to massage the spot underneath it whilst planting kisses on his injured forehead simultaneously.

“It’s-It’s so weird… Aah…” The inexperienced boy moaned softly at the strange sensation as his cock began to erect. His lips parted slightly with every gasp that escaped from his mouth, tongue sticking out at the pleasure the man was giving. Rick’s finger went lower and find his entrance, slowly sticking it in, ignoring his scream of pain. He pressed his fingertips against Morty’s soft walls, exploring every inch of him inside, enjoying the warmth enveloping his digits.

“Ah… AaahAh… N-No…” The unfamiliar feeling of having something up in his ass caused him to squirm uncomfortably, his hole clenching up tightly around the old man’s finger.

“Fucking virgin.” Rick muttered under his breath and took out a bottle filled with pinkish liquid, thus drizzling it over the young boy’s tight pucker.

“A-Ah-Aaah…!” Morty began to feel heat rising up in his body, his entrance itching for attention. Throwing another smirk to him, the elder added another finger this time, pumping them in and out, eventually digging his walls by curling up his bony fingers, driving the virgin crazy.

“It-It hurts…! S-so it-itchy… Aah… Ahh!” Morty gasped with his round cheeks tainted with tears, his pinkish body arching up. His rosy buds perked up painfully, like a cherry waiting to be plucked.

Rick draws his fingers out of him and pries open his pants impatiently. He edges his hips forward, grinding his hardening cock against the orphan’s drenched entrance. He groaned roughly and questioned, “D’you want it? Hm? D’you want my cock?”

Morty unconsciously moved his hips and answered, “A-Ahh… Y-y-yes…” Innocent tears began to pour out from his eyes again as he begged. “P-put it in, p-please… Aaah…!!”

Without any hesitation, Rick pushed his whole length into him and growled at the tightness clutching around him. Morty shut his eyes tightly and yelped, gasping “It’s so big”, “So full”, “It’s so hot” continuously between moans.

Sounds of wet slapping noises echoed throughout the dim-lighted basement as Rick was eating him up, sucking the flesh on his neck and chest, even gnawing his erected cute little buds. Waves of pleasure continued to invade Morty’s mind but he could only moan while his shivering body is toyed unmercifully. His cock was covered with semen as his face were tainted with tears, nose red from all the crying. He looked pitiful, but erotic at the same time.

“Does it feel good? Huh? You fucking dirty slut.” Rick rumbled deeply beside the child’s ear, his cock aiming at his sensitive spot over and over again.

Morty’s young body was covered with bite marks, his nipples were red and swollen from the bites, white legs parted shamelessly, body naked except for the shoes and socks he was wearing. He was losing his mind, his saliva drooling out from his mouth was dribbling down his chin. The pleasure the demon was serving is definitely too much for a first timer to handle.

“Hng… Ah… Aaah… Hnggg…” Morty’s voice was hoarse from all the moaning, he could only answer him with gibberish whimpers. The climax kept coming non-stop, it’s as if he’s now swimming in a sea with waves of them hitting him.

“Hngh… T-Take this…!” Rick gasped lowly as he prepared for the last climax and finally releasing his hot sticky liquid inside the young lad after a few thrusts, thus hitting orgasm along with the kid.

Rick stared at the fainted boy, adorably lying there with noting on except his shoes and socks, cum dribbling out from his lust hole that went red. The old man licked his chapped lips once again.

_“From now on, I will stay by your side.”_

**Author's Note:**

> See y'all in hell and hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> If y'all have any praises, save it for the original author. I'm only the translator who translate this beautiful work. Any criticize for ME is allowed.


End file.
